The present invention relates to niobium and oxides thereof and more particularly relates to niobium oxides and methods to at least partially reduce niobium oxide and further relates to oxygen reduced niobium.
In accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and described herein, the present invention relates to a method to at least partially reduce a niobium oxide which includes the steps of heat treating the niobium oxide in the presence of a getter material and in an atmosphere which permits the transfer of oxygen atoms from the niobium oxide to the getter material for a sufficient time and temperature to form an oxygen reduced niobium oxide.
The present invention also relates to oxygen reduced niobium oxides which preferably have beneficial properties, especially when formed into an electrolytic capacitor anode. For instance, a capacitor made from the oxygen reduced niobium oxide of the present invention can have a capacitance of up to about 200,000 CV/g or more. Further, electrolytic capacitor anodes made from the oxygen reduced niobium oxides of the present invention can have a low DC leakage. For instance, such a capacitor can have a DC leakage of from about 0.5 nA/CV to about 5.0 nA/CV.
Accordingly, the present invention also relates to methods to increase capacitance and reduce DC leakage in capacitors made from niobium oxides, which involves partially reducing a niobium oxide by heat treating the niobium oxide in the presence of a getter material and in an atmosphere which permits the transfer of oxygen atoms from the niobium oxide to the getter material, for a sufficient time and temperature to form an oxygen reduced niobium oxide, which when formed into a capacitor anode, has reduced DC leakage and/or increased capacitance.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are intended to provide further explanation of the present invention, as claimed.